Happy Birthday
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: The bat family gets Tim the best Birthday Present! Something he's always dreamed about!  Slash BDSM boyXboy


_Authors Note/Warning: SMUT! Yes this is going to be smut, and it's going to be kinky, and maybe a little dark, because I need it a little bit so please don't read unless you're old enough and all that, oh in case you haven't read my stuff this is Yaoi (BoyXBoy)_

Tim was a little worried. Dick might be the sanest one out of all the Bat's but, when he gave Tim that evil smile and said, "I left the best birthday present in your room." Tim began to wonder if perhaps Sane was a non-existent term.

The unease and worry only worsened when Damian piped in, "Me and Alfred helped!"

Tim had headed up to his room, and had kept one eye open for traps. When he finally stepped into his room and flicked on his light, his jaw hit the floor. For a moment he thought he was dreaming, because this was something he had dreamed about. He pinched himself, just to be sure, and this was better than any dream he had ever had because it was real. Sprawled out a crossed his perfectly made blood red sheets, was the most delectable vision he had ever laid eyes on.

Jason was almost naked and chained spread eagle on the bed, almost, because he wore a small pair of black boxers, a black blindfold, and a gag, which was designed for silent oral. Tim nearly came in his pants at just the sight, and it took several long, shuttering breaths before he was able to come all the way into the room and close the door. Again, Tim nearly came in his pants when Jason shuttered at the sound of the door locking.

Tim carefully climbed onto the bed, and with deft fingers he removed the gag as he asked, "Would you mind telling me why you're chained to my bed?"

Jason licked at his lips and said, "It was Grayson's idea."

Tim was glad Jason still had the blindfold on because he couldn't see the smile creep a crossed Tim's face, as he said, "Oh? And why would Grayson think I'd want _you _chained to my bed?"

Jason winced and said, "I might have told him about that time you saved me from those drug dealers."

Tim frowned and asked, "How does that relate?"

Jason said, "You got a hard on when they offered you to let you have at me in exchange for not turning them in."

Tim asked, "You noticed?"

Jason smirked and said, "No, although thanks for confirming my suspicion. You paused though, acted like you were really considering it. I told Dick, and he started snooping around your room and found the catalog under your bed, with all the BDSM stuff."

Tim smiled as he asked, "How do you know I don't want to be tied up?"

Jason smiled and said, "Because that time I saved your ass from those clowns you said you hated being chained up, also you're blog."

Tim froze and asked, "You've read my blog?"

Jason nodded and Tim couldn't help the grin spreading a crossed his face as he said, "Then you know I want a submissive bottom, Are you sure you want that position."

Tim knew, if Jason hadn't been blindfolded he would have been glaring as he said, "I let Dick and Damian chain me to your bed."

Tim gently caressed Jason's cheek as he said, "alright, what's your safe-word." Jason frowned and was about to protest so Tim said, "If you've read my blog you'll know I'm very into pain play, and I wont do anything unless you have a safe-word just in case I get to into it."

Tim was a little surprised when Jason said, "Alfred."

Tim smiled as he ran his hands down over Jason's chest, exploring every line and crease with his fingers. Jason arched into the touch with a groan, and Tim said, "God you have the perfect body."

Jason frowned and said, "Yeah right."

Tim stilled his hand over one of the many scars littering Jason's body and asked, "You don't believe me?"

Jason said, "dude, you're a hero."

Tim laughed and asked, "What does that have to do with anything."

Jason tensed and said, "because you work with Grayson, the Super-clone, hell even Gils and baby-flash are pretty hot."

Tim smiled and said, "Kid Flash is too young and is not my type, Aqualad is nowhere near my type, I don't do gills. Superboy may have a nice body, but he's younger than Kid Flash mentally and invulnerability is actually a turn off since, like I said, I like pain play. Dick might be flexible, but I've always only thought of him as a brother."

Jason made a little 'Oh' and that's when Tim ran his hands up his arms, and when he got his wrists he gripped them just under the cuffs and said, "Now you on the other hand, are perfect. You've got strong, thick wrists, perfect for being chained down."

As Tim ran his hands back down over Jason's arms, needing the muscles, he said, "Strong arms, perfectly proportionate."

His hands reached Jason's shoulders and he said, "brood shoulders," he wrapped his arms to run his hands down Jason's back, "a wide back."

Tim grabbed a cheek in each hand, groping each round globe he said, "The best ass I've ever seen."

Tim smiled at the slight blush on Jason's cheek as he kissed the twitching bulge in the black boxers. Jason shuttered and Tim asked, "Should I continue?"

Jason let out a slightly breathless moan, and Tim ran his hands down till he was at the foot of the bed. Jason jerked in surprise when Tim kissed the top of his right foot and said, "You know every time I saw your feet I wondered if the saying was true, about men who have big feet."

Jason growled, "What do you think?"

Tim said, "Now Jason, that's not the tone you should be taking."

Jason let out a snarl, "Stop talking and just do something already."

Tim eased his fingers under the hem of the boxers, and agonizingly slowly pulled them down so that Jason's hard member was exposed. Jason herd a faint ripping and then a dull thud as Tim tossed the ripped pair of boxers to the floor. Tim smiled as he said, "I'm going to make you beg."


End file.
